Illawarra Lovin
by animeobsession
Summary: When the Blade Breakers reunite and are sent to Australia for a holiday, things start to heat up. KaiRei, TysonMax, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, animeobsession here. This is going to be a good fic once it really starts moving. But beware, it is yaoi! Eventually. If anyone has any questions please don't hesitate to ask.

It was edited by PandaPjays. So big thanks to you.

Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade, have a cry.

KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei

Flight 327 pulled into Narita airport. A walkway pulled out and connected to the plane. Airhostesses opened the door and smiled at the people dragging themselves from their seats, gathering on-board luggage and, yawning, trudging off the plane. Even a few of the Airhostesses were yawning. But it was 4 in the morning. Nearly everyone was off the plane by the time the black-haired Neko-Jin dragged himself from his seat. Having no onboard luggage apart from his beyblade, which was in a hidden pocket in his jacket, he walked towards the exit. He let out a huge yawn, small fangs glinting in the manmade light. He smiled at an Airhostess, letting out a gentle "Arigato." Before stepping into the hall.

At 6'2", Rei Kon had grown quite a bit over the past 3 years, making him 18 years old. There were a few noticeable changes in Rei besides his height. One was the fact that his cute boyish features had matured into hot features. His eyes were still the bright amber that they had always been; his hair was still black, long and wrapped. However the wrap was now black instead of white, as was the headband. His tabard had changed too. Now it was black with silver lining and deep purple ties. The sash was purple with silver tiger stripes near the bottom. His pants were black too, but at the bottom was the word 'Drigger' embroidered with silver, purple, green and some blue thread. The Yin-Yang symbol was still on the back of the tabard. His gloves, now black with silver lining, had the symbol on them as well.

Apart from that, not much had changed with Rei. Not physically anyway. Apart from Rei's improved physical strength, he was also much stronger mentally. His eyes held wisdom that only several years of travel could give.

He gathered his bag, went through customs and left to get a cab. No one knew he had arrived. It was a surprise. He stepped out of the airport, taking a deep breath of the Japanese air, and looked for a taxi. Or he could walk to the dojo. After all, a taxi from the airport could cost more then a return flight to Hong Kong.

'Maybe walking is a good idea.' He thought.

Smiling to himself, he started walking, hoping that the dojo hadn't changed too much.

KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei

2 hours later, and Rei arrived outside the dojo. It didn't appear to have changed much. Only slight changes here and there. The Sakura tree that he had planted only a week before he left was quite a bit bigger now. It wasn't in bloom, sadly, but it still looked beautiful. He strolled through the main gate and headed around the left side of the dojo, moving towards the garden near the back. Upon arriving, he found that no one was there. He couldn't hear a beyblade, or any of the Grangers practicing kendo (I think that's what they do.). It was far too quiet. He moved over to where his old room was. It was next to the garden, making it one of his favorite rooms in the house. Rei opened the door, leaving his shoes just inside the room, and snuck into the house. It was still quiet.

Putting his bag down in one of the corners, he started to sneak further into the house. It was quiet, but he could hear, only faintly, the noise of someone moving around. Rei walked on, making no sound as he treaded on the waxed floors. The noise was coming from the kitchen, a room Rei was well accustomed to seeing as he cooked most of the time when the team was still a team.

As he walked closer to the door he could hear light footsteps, approaching the same door, but from the kitchen side. But they weren't the footsteps of someone walking normally. They were the footsteps of someone sneaking. Rei froze. He'd been caught.

He stepped into the doorway, just as a wooden sword flew down from above. He caught it easily and looked past the sword to the wielder. He grinned at the bewildered face that he knew well, one fang creeping over his lip.

"Yo Gramps. How ya been?"

Gramps looked at him, confusion and shock displayed clearly on his features, before realization dawned on his face.

"Rei? Is that you, dawg?" He smiled before throwing his sword to the side and grabbing Rei, who was a good inch taller then Gramps, in a headlock and giving him a noggie.

"GRAMPS! Stop it! Stop stopstopstop!" Gramps laughed.

"Fine! Fine! Just good to see another one of my homedogs back here! Geez." He looked Rei up and down, "You've grown, homie. I didn't think you'd ever be taller than me. No offence!" He raised his hands in front of him defensively.

"None taken. It was a shock for me when I stopped growing and realized that I'm kinda tall."

Gramps smiled.

Rei scratched his nose absently.

"Where's Tyson? And is anyone else here?" Rei asked, still scratching at the side of his nose.

"Tyson? My little homeboy went to Kenny's. Max went with 'em. He came back a week or so before you did. Hilary is on a holiday in England."

"When you say 'came back' you mean 'came here' don't you? We didn't start out here."

"I think you did. You all came from different places, met up here, became famous because of this little dojo, and myself, and took the world by storm."

Rei smiled.

"You have a point there, gramps."

"I know I do, cat-boy." Rei glared at him. "Now, answer me this, why were you sneaking around?"

Reis put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"I have no idea. Just felt like sneaking."

"Righto. Now all the homeboys will be coming back for lunch, so do ya want to help me cook something, kitty?"

Rei glared again.

"Don't call me kitty!"

"Cat boy?"

"No!"

"Kitten?"

"No!"

"Byakko?"

"…………….No!"

"Rei?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now help me cook something for the homies, kitty."

"GRAMPS!"

KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei

"Man I'm hungry! I hope Gramps cooked something good!" Tyson whined.

"Tyson, your Gramps always cooks good food." Kenny said, Dizzy in his hands.

"Yeah, but not as good as Reis food. I miss his cooking."

"You don't miss him? Only his cooking?" Max exclaimed.

"Nah. I miss Rei too. But at the same time I miss his cooking. He made the best Butter Chicken."

"Tyson! Don't drool on Dizzy!"

"Yeah! Don't drool on me!"

"Sorry. But I can practically smell the Butter Chicken."

"Funny. So can I."

"You don't think Gramps is cooking Butter Chicken?"

"Lets go find out!"

Tyson ran towards the dojo, Max and Kenny only just behind him. He slowed to a walk as he entered the gate. Opening the door, he took off his shoes and walked towards the dining room.

"Gramps! We're back!"

Gramps popped his head out from the kitchen door.

"Go get comfy at the table, little dudes. I'll bring your food through in a few minutes."

Tyson dragged Max and Kenny to the table.

"Tyson! That's my shirt! Let go!"

"Oh sorry Kenny! Just I'm really, really hungry."

"Fine, fine."

Gramps walked out with four plates with rice and butter chicken on them.

"Here ya go, homies. Dig in."

Gramps and Tyson were quick to start on the food, Max and Kenny eating at a slower pace.

"Gramps this is great! When did you become such a good cook!"

"I didn't." Tyson looked at him, shocked.

"Did you order take-out?"

"No."

"Then why is the food so good?"

"Cause he cooked it." He said, jabbing his thumb towards the kitchen door. Three pairs of eyes went to the door, where they landed on a tall, handsome looking, neko-jin. They were paralyzed with shock until; Dizzy snapped them out of it.

"KITTEN!"

"Don't call me KITTEN!"

"Cat-boy?"

"No."

"Kitty?"

"……….You know what, I'm not even gonna have this conversation again."

"Ok Kitten."

Rei growled at the laptop, which just laughed at him.

Meanwhile, Tyson, Max and Kenny's brains had woken up.

"Rei!"

"Dude!"

"Hey guys. Long time, no see."

Rei looked over the others. Tyson hadn't changed much. He still had the hat and jacket ensemble that screamed 'I am Tyson! Hear me snore!' His pants were still black, and the shirt was still yellow. But now they looked better. His pants had a dragon embroidered in electric blue at the bottom on the left pant leg and were tighter. Still baggy, but not as baggy. The shirt was tighter, showing off muscles that Rei couldn't remember seeing before. The hat still only tamed his hair, however his bangs were slightly longer and his ponytail reached down nearly to his waist.

Max looked pretty much the same too. However his clothes had changed. His shirt was now a pale blue, with a chibi turtle on the front showing the victory sign, with a dark blue long sleeved shirt underneath. His pants were still the same bright orange.

Rei looked at the last member of the party, blinked, then looked again.

"Kenny?"

"Yes, Rei. It's me."

Kenny's fringe had been trimmed back so his eyes were visible. He wore more modern glasses that made him look much better. He wore a white shirt with a cog on each of the sleeves, and long khaki pants.

Each of the boys had grown, Kenny was now the same height as Tyson, but they were all still shorter than Rei.

Rei smiled at his friends.

"When did you arrive Rei?" Max asked.

"About an hour ago. Gramps caught me sneaking around the house."

"Why were you sneaking?" Kenny asked.

"No idea."

Rei scratched his nose again.

"Sooooooo. Has anyone heard from Kai?"

Tyson shook his head.

"Last I heard he was headin back to Russia to help the Blitzkrieg Boys get back on their feet. To think, Sourpuss can be a nice person."

Rei smiled and looked out the window.

It was quiet while the boys finished eating. Rei had eaten his meal earlier.

However the phone ringing broke the silence.

Rei walked over to the phone.

"Moshi moshi? Yes….hello Mr. D!…..yes…..yes……just got here a few hours ago…….yes…..not much, why?……yes…..in an hour?….ok…..bye bye."

Rei hung up the phone.

"Mr. D wants us at the BBA in an hour. He's got news."

Tyson stood up.

"Alright! Lets go see Mr. D!"

KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei

Please R&R!


	2. Travel to the BBA

BEWARE! I think this chapter isn't good. However, PandaPjays said that it's good. So please, read, and review.

Ok thanks time!

PandaPjays: Thanks again for editing! And for editing this chapter too.

Lainy: Guess what? I think you want more. Here ya go!

Loz: Thanks for the review.

Yazzy: That was a very, very, very, very, very long review! I'm sorry to say that there is another 'Shiny, shiny floor' in here. But it's the last one. So sorry for that.

Little-PurplePhoenix: Here's some more for you.

M.S.K: I've heard of sugar high, but never of high sugar. Hmmm. Sounds good though!

KenshinGal128: Hmmm. Not too sure about how 'kitty like' Rei will be.

Beda: Your wish is my command.

Kitty-kat: Same as Beda

Yumi-Ulrich4ever: Here some more for ya.

Reis1gurl: Love that you love it! Here the next chappie.

Essenceofthedark: Stalker! AHHHH! No, only joking. Kais in this chapter.

Shuchan: Call me stupid, but what's rutting?

Darkangelintheshadows: I've stepped on it. And it made an odd squelching noise.

WolfDemonQueen: Wait no more!

Disclaimer: If I owned, Kai and Rei would be making out in the background every now and then.

KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei

The walk to the BBA head Japanese office was short, to Rei anyway. For Tyson, however, it was much longer.

"How much longer till we get there?" Tyson whined, dragging his feet and panting as loudly as he could, hoping to get a break out of it.

"Little dude, we're gonna have to whip you back into shape. Maybe I should up your training. You wont have as much chill time, but you'll loose the blubber." Gramps said, poking Tyson's gut with the kendo stick.

"NO! Gramps you cant do that! It's cruel! It's not right! INJUSTICE!"

"Tyson, have you been watching Gundam Wing again?" Max asked, giving Tyson an odd look.

Tyson laughed nervously.

"Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't."

"I'm guessing you have." Kenny said, pushing his glasses higher up his nose.

"Probably." Max said, resting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"GUYS! Don't gang up on me!"

"We're not ganging up on you Tyson."

"Oh. You're not?" Tyson said looking at Kenny and Max.

"No Tyson. There wasn't really anything we could gang up on you for." Said Chief.

"Yeah! I think we're all guilty of watching at least one episode of Gundam Wing." Max said cheerfully, throwing an arm over Tyson's shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think. Guys? Can you back me up on this?" Max turned to look over his shoulder at Rei, who was laughing quietly to himself, then looked at Kenny.

Rei smiled. "I watched the series a while ago." He said, one of his teeth poking out as his smile widened.

"I watched the series with you and Max back during the Worlds." The no-longer-little geek said. Max smiled at the answers and turned back to Tyson, whose shoulder he was still leaning on.

"See, buddy? We're all guilty. Well, except Gramps."

Gramps nodded. Then stopped and shook his head.

"Nah. I watched an episode with the Little Dude about 3 weeks ago."

"See? We're all guilty." Tyson smiled.

"Good to know I'm not alone in this world."

Rei smiled and shook his head at the group walking slightly in front of him.

'_It feels good being back with the guys. Even now they goof off. But,'_ his grin dimmed a little, _'even with the addition of Gramps, I still feel that something is missing. Something very important. Wait, Kai isn't here. That must be it. But why do I feel like it's a major loss? He never added to the conversations, so why does it feel so incomplete without him here? He's been plaguing my mind since the last time I saw him. Almost as though, he means a lot to me. It's like I….I….. No. It can't be. I can't, love Kai, can I? No, it must be something else. But why do I feel calmer when I think of him. And why does it feel so, incomplete? It must just be me, the guys seem happy enough.'_

He smiled and let out a laugh as Max noggied the Chief while keeping his hold on Tyson. Hang on…

'Max is clinging to Tyson? I know he's always needed some form of human contact, a hand on the shoulder, leaning on someone, heck he's guilty of glomping people, including me! But he's never held contact for this long.'

"Ummm, Max? Could you stop leaning on me, please? As much as you're gonna hate this, your kind of heavy." Tyson said, looking at Max through his bangs, a light tint of red on his cheeks. Max's cheeks were slightly red too, but he puffed them up and gave Tyson a mock glare.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No! No, no. Just saying you're heavy, man."

"All right that's it!"

Max relinquished his hold on Tyson, though somewhat resentfully, before chasing Tyson down the street.

Rei smiled. He'd picked up on everything that had happened. Now he just had to add up the right things.

'Max didn't want to let go of Tyson. Max and Tyson were blushing. Tyson didn't really seem to mind having Max on him, even though he asked him to get off. Hmmmm.'

He looked at Kenny. Chief, realizing Rei was looking at him, turned to look at the neko-jin.

"What?" he asked, unconsciously reaching up a hand to wipe at the side of his face, as though something was on there.

"Are Max and Tyson not telling me something?" the small geek smiled.

"You mean have they finally got together? Sadly, the answer is no."

"Damn. I would have thought they would have figured out they like each other by now. But, it seems I was wrong."

"They're not the only ones having problems sorting out their feelings are they?"

"What?" Kenny gave Rei a knowing smile. "What? Kenny what?"

"I think you may be having the same problem as they are."

"What? But I don't like anyone!"

"Want to make a bet?"

"I know my feelings Kenny! I don't like anyone."

"Kai."

Rei froze.

"What's wrong Rei? Cat got your tongue?"

"Chief. I seriously have nothing to say. I guess I am confused." Rei lowered his head, almost in shame.

"It's ok Rei. Everyone gets confused."

"But how did you know? When even I don't know if I, like him, or not?" Chief smiled his knowing smile.

"You two just seem right for each other. You get along well; Kai can stand being around you for more then 5 minutes. The list goes on. " Rei lowered his head even more.

"But that was 3 years ago, Chief. We're probably both different now."

"You never know. You seem pretty much the same. None of us have changed. Kai may still be the same." Rei smiled down at the geek.

"Thanks Kenny."

Gramps, who was walking a little ahead of the two boys smiled. What he would give to be young again.

The BBA office was approaching and as the 'dude' and his 'homies' came closer they could see Max sitting on what looked like a speed bump. The speed bump turned out to be Tyson, who it seemed had collapsed after running from Max.

Rei raised an eyebrow at Max as they approached. Max raised his in return. Rei lowered his eyebrow and raised his other one. Max did the same. The others watched the silent eyebrow battle in silence, until Tyson spoke.

"Um, guys? What's with the eyebrows?"

"Hmm? Oh." Rei looked to be in thought for a moment. "I don't know. Max and I just started doing that one day a while ago and it seems that it stuck."

"Oh, ok. Max? Can you get off? We have to go see Mr. D and we don't want to be late."

Max huffed, and dragged himself off of Tyson.

After Tyson was standing again, they headed into the building.

KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei

"I'm sorry. Mr. Dickinson had to leave. He said he would be back shortly, so I suggest you wait outside his office. Down the hall and it's your first left."

"Thank you."

The small group wandered down the hall, down their first left, and found some chairs on the opposite side of a door the proudly showed 'Chairman's office- Mr. S. Dickinson'.

They sat down. Rei sat on his seat in the lotus position, and closed his eyes. Max tried to poke him, but failed when he reached to far and fell off his chair.

"I wonder where Mr. Dickinson went? It's not like him to leave when he's just asked someone to be at his office." Max said, scratching absently at his chin.

"Hmmm. Maybe something important came up." Kenny replied.

"Ya think?" Tyson asked.

"Hmm. Maxie is right. It's not like the old coot to leave when he's just made an appointment."

"Well, this 'old coot' is sorry to have you wait, but I had to pick someone up from the airport."

Everyone spun in their seats (except for Rei, who just turned his head) to see Mr. Dickinson and….

"Kai? Is that you, man?"

"Hn. Who else?"

Rei's eyes raked over Kais body. He was taller, taller than Rei. He wore a black muscle shirt and long, baggy army print pants. He wore black gloves, the same as from 3 years ago. He carried a duffle bag over his right shoulder. The blue triangles were still on his face. And the scarf was still there.

Kai looked over his old team, the corner of his mouth twitching up a little, almost as though he was smiling. His face seemed more expressive than before. This meant that the boys could actually see expressions on his face. He simply smiled as he looked over Tyson and Max, he looked shocked as he saw Kenny, and again he smiled as he looked at Gramps. When his eyes hit Rei, they widened slightly.

'_Rei. God, time's been good to him.' _Kai thought, looking over Rei. He grinned mentally as he saw how Rei was sitting. It looked uncomfortable, but incredibly interesting.

'_So Rei's flexible. That's handy.'_ Some rather dirty thoughts of Rei filled his head. He mentally slapped himself. '_Down boy.'_

The Chief watched Kais' expressions from behind his glasses, and smiled at the look in Kai's eyes when he saw Rei, and how Rei was sitting.

'It seems Kai still likes Rei. After 3 years. He still loves what he thinks he cannot have.'

Yes, Kenny knew Kai liked Rei. How?

Flashback

Max and Tyson were fighting over the TV remote at the hotel, again. Rei had gone down to the gym. And Kai was, somewhere. The Chief headed downstairs. He was actually going to see if he could find Rei. He needed to borrow Driger, see if he needed to repair anything. Rei had a habit of cracking the attack ring. As he walked past the bar, he saw a figure yelling at the bartender in a foreign language, and the bartender backing away. He looked a little closer at the figure. Two-toned hair, scarf. Was that Kai?

Despite the fact that he was scared of what might happen, the Chief walked over to Kai, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Kai turned, eyes blazing, but as they sighted Kenny, the fire died out and he slumped, landing on the Chief, who let out a shocked cry.

The bartender looked at him.

"He a friend of yours?" He asked.

"He's my team captain." Kenny replied, almost collapsing under Kais weight.

The bartender whistled, and one of the waiters from the hotels' restaurant walked over. Seeing Kenny getting crushed by Kai, he helped to hold the weight.

"Do you know if anyone else from your team is on this floor? I think this guy needs help getting to his room." The bartender asked. The Chief looked to the waiter, who seemed to understand his question.

"I'm on shift, so I can only stay on this floor. If you have a friend that's at the pool, or the gym, I can take him there, but that's as far as I can go at the moment." Kenny thought for a second.

"I have a friend in the gym that I was going to talk to before I saw Kai here."

"Ok. Then we're off to the gym." Kenny thanked the bartender for his patience, and the waiter for his help, before they set off towards the gym.

When the Chief heard a mumbling, he realized that Kai wasn't unconscious, as he had previously thought. He leaned a little closer as they walked, trying to find out what Kai was saying.

"I love him, I love him so much. But I can't have him. He's too good for me."

"Who, Kai?" Kenny whispered. The waiter looked at him, then realizing that this wasn't any of his business, continued looking forward, nodding occasionally to other staff members as they walked past.

Kai looked up slightly at Kenny.

"I love him, Chief. I need him. But I can never have him. I'm not good enough for him."

"Who Kai?" Kai smiled, shocking Kenny, who nearly dropped Kai.

"Rei."

Kenny dropped Kai in surprise this time. The waiter managed to stop Kai from hitting the ground. Chief shook his head and grabbed Kais other side again.

"He's so beautiful. I love him. But." Kai sighed. "I can't have him. I'm only dirt under his feet. I'm nothing in his eyes." He nodded to himself.

Kenny sighed at the drunken blader.

After arriving at the gym, Chief thanked the waiter, and then walked in, Kai still leaning on him.

Rei was practicing his karate, and currently was shirtless (drool). Kai looked up. As soon as he saw Rei, he blushed a deep scarlet and lowered his head again.

"Rei!" Kenny called.

Rei turned and, seeing Kai draped over Kenny, he immediately thought the worse.

"Chief! What happened?" Rei ran over.

"I found Kai at the bar. He was yelling at the bartender. Then he kinda, passed out for a bit. Can you hold him, he's heavy."

Rei laughed lightly.

"Kai isn't heavy, Chief." Rei pulled the scarf from Kai, and suddenly the Chief found that he was much lighter.

"What? Why's he so light?" Rei laughed.

"He scarf is weighted. Here, we'll trade. You can help me get Kai up to our room."

Flashback end

Kenny had approached Kai the next day. What Kai had said in his drunken state was true. He was horrified when he found out that the Chief knew and had made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone. And here he was, 3 years later, and no one knew.

"Boys, please step into my office. I have some good news for you." Mr. Dickinson said, opening the door and inviting the boys, and 'dude' in.

KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei KaiReiKaiRei

Review, please!


	3. We're going where?

HOLA! Sorry it took so long to update this. I've been suffering from writers block, which is nasty. And I had to go back to school, which was worse.

Anywho, I'm proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

I find it funny that no one has asked what Illawarra is. If you think you know what it is can you say in your review, cause I wanna see who's right.

A few Thanks. They're not personal this time, sorry. I just don't have much time.

**PandaPjays**, WolfDemonQueen, **Loz**, Little-Purple-Phoeniz, **M.S.K**, Reis1gurl, **Yazzy**, Jen Sweden, **Platinum Rei**, kero-chan39, **Just that good**, kura, **Prozacfairy,** DanjurisliCheezy, **Ultimate Kai Luva**, Yumi-Ulrich 4eva, **skimmie**, dark-anime-slave, **keisan**, Lainyisme, **ray-is-sexy**, SilkYuzu, and **Aeris Turner……**Thank you all so much for the reviews!

Oh and DanjurisliCheezy, the lotus position is thinks about how to describe it when you cross your legs but have your feet on top if that's any help. Sorry if it isn't.

Disclaimer: looks through random papers I don't appear to have the contract that says I own Beyblade. I guess I don't own.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The 5 boys, and Gramps, each took a seat on a lounge in Mr. D's office. They always sat here when Mr. Dickinson wanted to talk to them about something. And there was an order in which they sat that had always been there. Tyson would sit on one end, then Max, Kenny, Rei and finally Kai. By keeping Tyson and Kai as far away from each other as was possible, they stopped any physical fights, as well as any snide comments to each other under their breath. Max sat next to Tyson next because he was his best friend, apart from Kenny. Rei sat next to Kai because he was the only one Kai could stand. They had always sat in this pattern when they were younger.

Now, as young adults, there was no change.

Kai took this opportunity to have a closer look at Rei. He noticed the small changes to his face; he could see some extra muscle even through his clothes. He noticed that Reis' tan had also darkened slightly.

_I wonder if Rei is tanned all over? _Kai smiled slightly at his thoughts. _Maybe you can check later. Naughty Kai._

Mr. Dickinson and Gramps sat on a couch across from the boys. Noticing Kais slight smile, and where his eyes were, Gramps chuckled.

"First of all, it's good to see you boys all together again." Mr. D said, smiling at the young men in front of him. "It's also good to see you back in Japan. However, you wont be in Japan for very long."

The guys looked at each other in confusion, except for Kai, who simply sat with his eyes closed.

"Nani? What do you mean?" Tyson asked, looking at Mr. Dickinson and then at Gramps, both of whom simply smiled at him.

"I'm sending you boys on a holiday before you start training. You can train while on this holiday, but no more than 2 or 3 hours a day. This is a time for relaxing and catching up with each other. So no long hours of training." He sent a pointed look at Kai, who simply ignored him.

Meanwhile, Max and Tyson were dancing about the room, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Holiday! Holiday! Kyujitsu! Holiday!"

Rei laughed at the two boys as they started some odd kind of jig around the seat. He laughed even harder when Kai tripped Tyson over.

"Kaaaiiiiiii! That wasn't nice!" Tyson whined from where he was on the floor. Max had been slightly luckier. When Tyson had tripped, he had grabbed Max to try and stay upright. However, the 'growing boy' was a little too heavy and Max ended up falling too. Landing on top of Tyson. Practically touching noses with the boy. When both realized exactly how they were laying, they both blushed several shades of red, before Max rolled off of Tyson.

Kai noticed the two blushing and leaned over slightly to whisper into Rei's ear.

"Are those two together yet?" he whispered, his voice slightly husky. Rei shivered. His ears were particularly sensitive, and Kais' breath whispering over his ear felt rather nice. Not to mention that Kais voice sounded like that of a god. A sex god.

"No, not yet. You'd think that they would be by now, no?" Rei whispered back.

Kai nodded, before sitting back in the same position from earlier.

"Mr. Dickinson?" Chief asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, Kenny?"

"Where are we going? You've told us that we're going **on** a holiday, but not **where**."

"That's right! You'll have to excuse me. I forgot."

"Actually I think you were interrupted by Max and Tyson, sir. It's no fault of yours." Rei said, smiling cheekily at Tyson as he glared.

"Well now. You boys will have a week in Japan, counting today. After that you'll be getting a plane into the Southern Hemisphere."

"Southern wha…?" Tyson asked.

Everyone else face faulted.

"Tyson, did you ever pay attention in Geography?" Kenny asked.

"No. I slept. You need to sleep through at least one class a day, that's my motto!"

"I thought your motto was 'If it's edible, eat it'." Kai said dryly.

"Hey!"

"You were saying Mr. Dickinson?" Rei interrupted, quickly stopping Tyson.

"Well, you'll be flying into the South-Eastern Hemisphere. I'm going to let one of you guess which country."

They all sat there in thought, except for Tyson who just stared at Max in an odd kind of fascination, though he quickly picked up on what he was doing and looked away.

"I'll give you boys another few clues. It's an island. It has a desert in the middle. The national colors are green and gold. It has somewhat odd place names, such as Woonona, Bulli, and Wollongong. And finally, at it's center lies Uluru, more commonly known as Ayers Rock."

Even Tyson could get that one.

"WE'RE GOING TO AUSTRALIA!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rei landed on his bad with a heavy thump. He sighed and rubbed his full belly, purring happily. The team, plus Gramps and now plus Kai, had headed back to the dojo. Once back, Tyson and Max were quick to run off to find a large amount of sugar with which to celebrate the news of a holiday to the 'Land Down Under'. Kenny had been dragged along with them and Gramps had mysteriously disappeared.

That had left Kai and Rei.

Rei had gone back to his room and Kai had gone to his old one.

And nothing had happened.

Rei sighed. He'd expected Kai to want to talk, or at least say hello properly. But it seemed that Kai had yet to change.

Rei had made dinner that night. And once again Tyson and Gramps had shown that the Kinomiyas had no table manners. Max and the Chief had complemented Rei on his cooking, and occasionally Kai had given him a compliment. But only a few words were used.

At least he was speaking that little bit more.

Rei sighed, however all that did was make his purr louder.

After dinner the others had told Rei that he should go to bed and that they would take care of the washing up. For which Rei had been thankful. He was suffering extreme jetlag from the flight. He had flown in from Indonesia, the last place he had visited before heading back to Japan. And now he discovered that he was heading back into the Southern Hemisphere?

Not that he was complaining. It was just frustrating that he'd had to change sleep patterns so quickly. From one to another.

He stopped rubbing his stomach and crawled further up the bed, undoing his shirt as he went. He dragged his shirt off and threw it to a chair in the corner of his room, his hair coming loose as the shirt hit the tie. But he didn't notice, even when his long hair fell about him. He was far too tired.

Curling up on the doona, he started purring as he fell asleep, forgetting that he had left his door open.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kai strode along the hall. He had finished his part of the cleaning up, which had been moving the dishes into the kitchen for the others. They didn't know where he'd been, but they felt that he would need sleep too after coming in from God-knows-where.

He was thankful. He didn't want to spend another minute with those idiots. Even though they were more mature now (even he had seen that they were more mature.), they were still idiots when compared to him.

Compared to Rei.

He was currently heading to his room, but was hoping to find the neko-jin on his way to it.

Thoughts kept popping into his head. Not nice thoughts. Not clean thoughts. And they had gotten worse now that he knew Rei was flexible. He had had, unclean thoughts about the raven-haired boy before. As he had traveled (for he had traveled), his dreams had been of Rei. But it had been of Rei as he had last seen him. And now that he had seen Rei again, and seen the changes, his thoughts involved a more updated Rei.

_Bad Kai. You shouldn't be thinking of him like you are. It's wrong. But,_ he bit his lip as he walked down the hall, _it feels so right._

He was near Reis room now.

Both his and Reis rooms were on the eastern side of the dojo. Tyson and Gramps had rooms on the western side. Max and Kenny went home during the night and returned early the morning after.

Kai could have gone home, but he really didn't want to go back to the mansion. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the team to be with him.

Max and Tyson with their stupid antics, Kenny and Dizzy with their advice and strategies, not that he ever used any of them. And Rei with his…with his…what did Rei have that he wanted so much?

He only had to think about it for a few seconds before he smiled. That was easy.

He needed Rei to be there so that he could see him smile. He needed Rei to be there if he wanted to talk and have someone who would listen. He needed Rei to be there when being with the idiots became too much. He just needed Rei there, his presence alone working to calm him and make him feel at peace.

He noticed that the door to Reis room was open. Curious, he glanced in.

And the sight that met his eyes made him want to close and lock the door.

Rei was lying shirtless on the bed. His hair pooling about him. Oh how Kai wanted to run his fingers through that hair.

Kai soon realized that there was a loud sound filling the room. He smirked as he recognized the sound. It was Rei. He was purring. Again.

Kai had found out that Rei purred when they had been in Moscow for the Worlds. They had to share a bed for a night because of a bus problem. Tyson, Max and Kenny had to share a bed too, but that was in another room. Max and the Chief had received sympathetic looks when told that they would be sleeping with Tyson, from not only Rei, but Kai too.

Kai hadn't been able to sleep. Having Rei so close to him was killing him. The fact that Rei was shirtless hadn't helped either. Sometime during the night, Rei had started whimpering and mumbling a little. His face had been screwed up, almost as though he was in pain. Kai had leaned forward just enough so that he could hear what Rei was mumbling. It was in Chinese, which luckily Kai knew, and he had been able to decipher a few things.

"Mama…. Papa…don't go…don't go…Mama, where's Papa? Why are those men here? Mama? Mama! MAMA!" Kai had heard enough. He had grabbed Rei's shoulders to shake him awake and Rei had suddenly started thrashing against his hold.

Kai could see that he was still asleep and had managed to wake him up. Only to find that he had an armful of Neko-jin. Which he had liked. But Rei had been crying. Which he had NOT liked.

After calming Rei down and stopping him from crying he had tried to get the raven-haired teen back to sleep by gently rubbing his back. And it had worked. But it had also made him purr.

Kai shifted from where he stood at the door. He hadn't known anything about Reis past until that night. Rei had told him about the deaths, no the murders of his parents. And Kai had listened, and helped Rei sleep.

And he was rewarded by having an angel in his arms. Reis purring had put him to sleep too.

And now, Rei was purring again. Kai's smirk turned into a smile as Rei let out a particularly loud purr and then he left the room, closing the door behind himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Please Review! I don't forget to say what you think Illawarra is!


	4. Arrival

Hey. Sorry this chapter took so long to write but it's fairly long. It's also my favorite chapter because they've finally landed in Australia!

My thanks to Panda Pjays once again for editing.

I'd reply to reviews but while that emails floating around I'm fearing for my account. When everything is cleared up I'll thank you all personally, but for now THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, however I do own Amanda, Holly, Matt, Jackson and Alec. And any other characters that pop up.

Enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Blink.

Blink.

"No friggen way."

Blink.

"That's…not possible."

Blink.

"Who would've known how well he could hold his liquor?"

Lets explain the situation, shall we?

The boys had arrived at the airport, got their tickets, and were pleasantly surprised to find that they were in First Class.

They had got to their seats (Kai and Rei, Max and Tyson, Kenny by himself.) and within the hour they were off.

However only 10 minutes into the flight one of the boys had found himself on the receiving end of a flirting airhostess. Who had pulled out a bottle of champagne and asked if he would like to share with her. She would pay.

How could he disagree?

After only 10 minutes it was obvious that the young blonde airhostess wasn't used to drinking, even in small quantities. But the biggest shock was that the young male had drunk nearly half the bottle and seemed fine. No slur, no heavy eyes, no excessively loud laughing. It was as though he hadn't drunk anything. Or at least not as much as he actually had.

"Amanda! What are you doing!"

Another airhostess, this time a brunette walked over to the drunken blonde, now known as Amanda.

"Hi Holly! Isn't this guy cute?" Amanda giggled.

"C'mon Amanda. I think you should have a lie down."

"But Holly!"

"No buts!" Holly tugged Amanda to her feet. "I'm very sorry about this."

"It's fine." The man said.

Holly walked off with a stumbling and giggling Amanda.

The young male had then wandered off to the toilet and then returned to his seat, next to Kai.

Yes, that's right. Rei Kon can hold his liquor.

Bet ya didn't see that coming.

Rei sat down and reclined in his seat, and noticed his teammates stares.

Tyson and Max gaped.

Kenny's eyes were visibly larger.

Kai simply sat there, no emotion on his face, but his eyes showed that he was just as shocked as the others.

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Tyson started making fish faces. "Dude…why aren't you drunk?"

"Good question. The answer is simple: I've developed a tolerance."

"Are you saying that you're an alcoholic?" Max asked, eyes wide in wonder.

"No. I've simply drunk a lot of alcohol when I was traveling and so am able to take more without getting drunk."

"In other words, you're a heavy weight." Kai said.

Rei turned to him and smiled. "Yes."

"But how the hell did you drink? Traveling isn't cheap!" The Chief said, pushing his glasses a little higher up his nose.

Rei grinned, his fangs glinting. "As I traveled I did odd jobs to get a little extra cash. Several times I worked in pubs, clubs both normal and nightclubs, and other places where alcohol was supplied. And where there's alcohol, there's drinking competitions."

Three pairs of eyes widened.

One pair was still looking at Reis lips and fangs. _Bad Kai._

"You entered drinking competitions!"

"Only the ones where the alcohol was free."

"Still!"

"Don't worry. I'm not an alcoholic or anything. Most of the comps were for money anyway."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

2 hours later found Tyson, Max and Kenny asleep. Kai was reading and Rei was watching the in-flight movie. And swaying slightly.

Kai looked at Rei, concerned.

"Rei? Are you ok?"

Rei looked up at Kai through half lidded eyes.

"I think the alcohol is starting to effect me." He said, a slur slightly evident in his voice.

Kai smiled at the neko-jin.

"Go to sleep Rei. Sleep it off. And pray you don't get a hangover."

Rei smiled back and reclined his seat slightly.

Kai went back to his book, Rei moving around every now and then in an attempt to get comfortable.

Then all of a sudden, Kai felt a weight on his shoulder.

He turned his head slightly to look at Rei, who had snuggled into his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Kai smiled and put his book away, trying as hard as he could not to move too much.

He rested his head on top of Reis.

"Sweet dreams, Rei." He whispered, as he too drifted off to sleep.

Rei's hand found Kais as he dreamed, and both boys smiled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Sydney Airport shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and move your chairs to the upright position."

Kai woke and yawned, looking at Rei who was still sleeping. He tried to raise his hand to shake Rei but found it weighted down by Reis hand.

Kai gently removed his hand (even though he didn't want to) and shook Rei gently.

"Rei. Wake up. We're nearly there."

Reis amber eyes gently opened.

"Kai? What-?" Rei rubbed his eyes, before looking around to get his bearings.

"I'll just repeat that. Please fasten your seatbelts and move your chairs to the upright position. Thank you."

"Oh are we landing soon?"

"Seems that way."

Kai looked over the seats in front to see how the rest of the team was.

Max and Kenny were buckled up and Tyson was pawing at his eyes with one hand and trying to fasten his seatbelt with the other. Kai let out a quiet laugh.

"Hey? What's so funny Kai?" Rei asked, pouting at Kai.

"Nothing Kitten. Just Tyson waking up normally."

Rei smiled, and looked out the window.

"Hey look!" Kai leaned over to look out the window too. Max, Tyson and Kenny also looked out the window.

"Wow! Check it out!"

They were currently flying a little further south than Sydney, and were circling around so they could fly in the right way.

They could see green fields running, in some cases, right down to the sea.

"Attention all passengers. We should be landing shortly. From all the crew, we hope you enjoyed your flight."

The plane descended, shaking slightly as it went. Several loud bangs were heard, causing a few people to panic, before the place hit the runway.

The plane was taxied around for a few minutes, then it stopped and the airhostesses opened the doors.

People started standing up and getting their onboard luggage from the overhead compartments.

The boys stayed in their seats though.

Eventually, the amount of people still in the plane dropped to only a few and the young men got their on-board bags, stretching as they stood.

They walked towards the exit. Amanda was standing at the door, smiling to the people as they walked out.

Her smile grew as she spotted Rei.

"Sir! I hope you enjoyed your flight!" she said, smiling brightly.

Rei smiled back.

"It was lovely. Thank you."

Amanda smiled and handed him a small folded over piece of paper.

Rei smiled, though the other boys could tell it was forced. They all nodded to her and walked out along the hall.

As they walked they looked at the slip of paper in Reis hand. He had opened it and they could clearly see eight numbers.

"Three guesses as to what that is." The Chief said, walking next to Rei and raising an eyebrow at the paper.

Rei sighed, scrunched the paper up into a ball and threw it into the first bin they came across.

Max laughed. "Poor girl. Hope she doesn't wait all night for you to call."

Rei smiled weakly. "Same here."

Tyson let out a loud whoop and a laugh.

"Feels good to be back in Australia!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After getting their luggage, the five young men started walking towards the entrance, when they noticed a man holding a sign saying 'The Bladebreakers' standing near the door.

He was wearing a business suit, however he fidgeted as though he was unused to it. He was very tanned and had blond hair with incredibly dark brown roots that looked like it had never been brushed.

They walked over to him. He grinned.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to Australia! I'm Matt and I'm gonna taking you to the main office of the Australian BBA where you'll meet up with the director."

They all nodded in conformation, with the exception of Max, who cocked his head to the side.

"Don't most people say 'G'day mate'?"

Matt blinked once. Twice. Then laughed.

"We're not all like Steve Irwin! We don't all say G'day and put mate on the end of every sentence. And we don't wrestle crocs either."

"Oh." Max blushed and lowered his head, obviously embarrassed.

Matt laughed again. "It's ok, dude! You're not the first person to think that. We often get stereotyped like that. But we're used to it."

Max looked up and smiled.

"Good. I'd hate to be the first."

Matt smiled at them all, avoiding Tyson's jealous glare.

"Well! Lets be off shall we!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

10 minutes later saw the boys in a limo with Matt.

"You all came here during the last tournament didn't you?"

"Yes." "Hn." Was the chorused reply.

"Did you do much site-seeing?"

"I know I did a little. Not much though. The big thing was going to Ayers Rock." Tyson said, smiling at Matt, and then looking to the others.

"Same here. But I only went to Ayers Rock." Rei said. Max and Kai nodded to show that it was the same for them.

"Ayers Rock? Well at least you saw Australia's biggest attraction. However, we know it as Uluru."

"Ulu-wha?"

"Uluru. It's aboriginal, Tyson." Kenny said with a sigh.

"Oh right. I knew that."

They all rolled their eyes.

"Sure ya did Tyson." Kai said sarcastically.

"SEE! Kai believes me!" Apparently Tyson doesn't know what sarcasm is.

"So how long to we get to the main office?" Rei asked.

"Hmm." Matt rubbed his chin with his hand. "Well, it takes about 20 minutes to get from the airport into the city. Then it'll take us about 5 minutes to drive through the city to the office. So about 25 minutes." He said with a smile.

There was silence for a while as the bladders looked out the windows to see the approaching city.

Then something happened.

No, there wasn't an explosion. No, they didn't arrive. No, Rei didn't leap onto Kai and start making out with him, even though he really, _really_ wanted too.

What happened you ask? Simple. Tyson's stomach stared growling. Loudly.

Tyson smiled sheepishly. Max giggled, as did Kenny, Rei smiled and rolled his eyes, while Kai smirked.

Matt let out a loud laugh.

"You should have told me you were hungry, Tyson! We have snacks in here."

He pulled a sliding panel on one of the armrests across and they saw a small stash of snacks. Rei pulled the panel on his side open and found a small stash of drinks, including…

"Vodka?" Rei looked strangely at the bottle, which Kai quickly grabbed from him and put back in the compartment.

"No more booze for you."

Rei pouted.

_He looks so sexy when he pouts. Damn him and his tempting sexiness._ Kai smirked.

"What do you take me for Kai? An alcoholic?"

Kai shook his head negatively. "No. I just think you've had enough."

"Speaking of which," Kenny piped up, "Why don't you have a hangover? You had a lot of alcohol."

Rei sat in thought for a few seconds, then shrugged.

"I dunno. I've never had a hangover. Ever. Must be a neko-jin thing."

"Oh yeah! I forgot you were a neko-jin." Tyson said sheepishly.

"Same." Max said.

Rei looked at the two boys, whom, he noted, were sitting rather close to each other, and smirked, one of his fangs popping out over his lip.

"It's ok. There's not any major difference between humans and neko-jins. Just our physical appearance really. And some other physical aspects. And how we ma-" Rei slammed a hand over his mouth. "Uh…the last one isn't really important."

Max and Tyson shrugged it off and started talking. The Chief gave Rei a look, as did Matt, but they got over it.

Two others however, didn't.

One, a quiet Russian. The other? A loud, laptop incased bit beast.

"Ma? Ma what kitty?" Dizzi asked loudly from where she sat on Kenny's lap.

"Don't call me kitty!"

"Then what were you going to say?"

Kai turned to Rei. "Yes. What were you going to say Rei?"

Rei gave them both looks. "You don't wanna know."

"Yes we do! Here, Kai. Grab me and bring me over to where you are. Maybe Rei will whisper it to us!"

"No!" Rei said quickly, a blush appearing across his face.

Kai, meanwhile, had gotten Dizzi (with Kenny's permission) and had dragged her over.

"C'mon Rei!" Dizzi said.

"No!"

"Please kitten?" Kai said, pouting at Rei, a look that Rei had never seen and therefore hadn't built up a resistance for.

Dizzi noted that Rei happily let Kai call him kitten.

"Fine! But lean in cause I'm gonna whisper it."

Kai leaned forward and put Dizzi in Reis lap. Rei curled in on himself slightly and then in a light voice whispered.

"The other difference is in what we do when we…. when we…" Rei's blush deepened and he looked to Kai. "When we **mate**."

Kai blushed too, while Dizzi, in a quiet voice asked, "Would it be asking too much to know exactly what that is?"

Rei, blushing even heavier now said. "Yes. No I wont tell you that Dizzi. Ask Drigger. He might tell you."

Dizzi humphed. "Fine. I'll ask Drigger. Give me back to Kenny."

"Ok. But first, you have to promise me something."

"What Rei?"

"You can't tell anyone that. Its really embarrassing."

Dizzi sighed. "Fine, fine. Give me back now."

Rei passed Dizzi to the Chief. When he sat back down he noticed Kais spaced out look.

_When they mate? Something different when they mate? Hmmmmm. I wonder what it is? Guess I'm gonna have to find out. _Kai smirked.

Rei, noticing that Kai was now smirking almost evilly turned to him.

"You can't tell anyone either Kai. Please? Promise me you wont Kai."

Kai looked at Rei, his eyes shining with something that Rei couldn't name at that moment. Their heads drew closer, so close they could feel each other's breath and Kai breathed out a quiet "I promise".

They were so close.

Only millimeters apart…

"FINALLY!"

Kai and Rei sprang apart.

"Finally we're here!" Tyson called out happily, oblivious to Kai's death glare.

The limo rolled to a stop in front of a tall building with a big 'BBA: Australia' sign near the top and a smaller sign down at ground level.

Kenny pushed his glasses up his nose a little and turned to Matt as he got out of the car.

"I have a question, Matt." Matt nodded to show he was listening. "Why is the main office of the Australian BBA in Sydney, when the capital of Australia is actually Canberra?"

Tyson and Max looked at Kenny strangely.

"Canberra? I thought Sydney was the capital." Max said.

Tyson nodded. "Same here."

Matt smiled. "You just got your answer. Most people think Sydney is the capital of Australia. So the main stadium and the main office are here."

"Oh." Tyson nodded to himself. The he started looking confused. "If Canberra's the capital, then where is it?"

"South."

"Ok." Tyson started grinning. "So when do we go in?"

"Right now."

They walked into the building. The foyer was large with chairs scattered around the place. There were several doors going off into different room.

"In this office there is also rooms for traveling bladers on the second, third and forth floors. Down on this floor there's a restaurant," Tysons face lit up. "A games room," Maxs' face lit up. "And finally," there was a loud roar from one of the rooms. "The lounge, where the TV is. Currently the cricket is on I think. Probably the Ashes. But it could be Rugby."

"Doesn't anyone watch bey battles?"

"When they're on, yes. But right now all of Australia's attention is on the cricket."

There was another loud roar.

"Sounds like we're doing well."

Matt led the boys to an elevator and once they all got in he pressed the button for level 9.

"The director of the Australian BBA is Alexander Esplin. But everyone just calls him Alec. He can be quite the comedian too. He's going to be telling you what you'll be doing for the first few weeks that you're here. Then you'll be picked up and dropped off at your hotel."

"Hotel? We're not staying here?" Max asked. They had all expected that they would be staying in a few of the rooms that the BBA office provided for the traveling bladers.

"No. You'll be staying at the Sydney Hilton. You'll be in Sydney for at least 2 days so Mr. Dickinson wanted you to be comfortable. The rooms here aren't exceedingly comfortable. Mostly because bladers only come here to sleep, and eat sometimes."

"Oh. Ok."

Ding!

The elevator doors opened at level seven and a young man with blond straight hair that nearly reached his shoulders stepped in. Then he saw Matt.

"Matt!"

"Jacko!"

The two hugged and laughed a little before turning to the confused beybladers.

"Guys, this is Jackson Duldig, an old friend of mine from school, who I haven't seen in…how long?"

Jackson shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is it's been too long."

The two started talking happily, the young boys listening and even laughing at some of the things that were said by the two.

"So you're coming to the reunion next Saturday aren't you? We're all going to Alec's house."

"I should be able to come."

"Alec? As in Alec the head of the Australian BBA?" The Chief asked.

"Yup. Alec is part of a big group of friends from school. He's only as old as us. I'm presuming you thought he would be old?"

Kenny blushed and nodded.

Matt and Jackson laughed loudly. "Don't worry. Most people think that the head of any business is somewhat old, or older than most. We wont tell him what you thought."

Ding!

The five boys, plus Matt and Jackson, who apparently needed to talk to Alec walked out of the elevator and down a hall to a large door with 'A. Esplin: Director of Australian BBA' on the front.

"I'll wait out here until you're done." Jackson said and he sat on a chair by the door.

Matt smiled at him and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in."

Matt opened the door and they all walked in.

A man the same age as Jackson and Matt sat behind a desk looking over some papers, but he looked up and smiled when they came in.

"Boys! Welcome to Australia! I'm Alexander Esplin, but you can call me Alec."

"It's nice to meet you Alec." Rei said with a small bow. Kai nodded his head at the man. Tyson Kenny and Max also bowed.

Alec laughed.

"You're in Australia boys. And though I know that it's probably habit now, you don't have to bow. Now please, have a seat."

He gestured to the couches and chairs scattered about on one side of the room.

They all sat down.

Alec dug through some of the papers on his desk before he pulled out a folder, letting out a triumphant 'AHA!' and he walked over to the boys.

"Well boys, I guess it's time for you to learn what you'll be doing for the next few weeks."


	5. Information

/ waves white flag madly / Don't hurt me! 'm sorry this chapter took so long to be done but I have 3 excuses, which aren't really all that good…..

1, I went to England for a holiday. Nuff said there. 2, My computer crashed big time and I lost a crud load of information, including the practically done chapter. So I had to restart the chapter AND I'd forgotten what I'd written. 3, Writers block.

This chapter is insanely short and for that I appologise. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. More so because it's going to be heaps interesting. This one just explains the travel plan.

Enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alec opened the folder and handed each of the boys a few sheets of paper stapled together. He also handed one to Matt, who had taken up a couch to himself and was happily lying across it.

"In those booklets, you'll see a list of the hotels you'll be staying at, as well as some background knowledge on the areas that you'll be visiting."

"Background knowledge?"

"Yeah. Like tourist locations, map of the town. Stuff like that."

"Oh."

"If you could open up the booklets."

They opened them up to the first page.

"You'll mostly be staying in the Illawarra region. We're hoping that you'll use the time there on the beaches. You may also go to the Shoalhaven Region, if you want to. Then you'll be going to Canberra, to look around the Old Parliament House, and The National Museum. And you might go to Questacon while you're there. I love that place. And you'll be heading up to Coffs Harbor at the end of your trip, to round it up."

Rei nodded thoughtfully, while Tyson and Max grinned at each other. Kenny was still looking over the sheets and occasionally typing things on Dizzi, while Kai was looking at the sheets in interest.

"So how long are we actually staying here?" Rei asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That is up to you boys. You can stay for a month, you can stay for a few months. The BBA is going to pay for everything. But, in return, you have to do us a favor."

"What's that?"

"We have some clinics set up around the country, and we were wondering if you boys could go to some of them and help with the younger kids. Who knows, having world champs helping them might get them really good. They might be able to take you down."

"Hn. I doubt it." Kai said, smirking lightly. "And I thought Dickinson said we weren't allowed to train?"

"Yes, but think of this as payment for your trip. That includes flights, accommodation, meals, and travel around the area. However, you need your own spending money. We can only lend you so much of that."

"I've got enough." Rei said. Kai patted his pants pocket.

"Same here."

"I should have enough for a while." Said Max, grinning at the others.

"Yup! I got plenty!" Tyson cried happily. "I thought we'd have to pay for our own food! So I bought lots!"

The others snickered. "It probably wouldn't have been enough, Tyson. And you'd end up borrowing some of our money." Tyson rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you're right about that."

Max started poking Tysons side, grinning evilly the whole time. Tyson swatted at his hands lazily.

Alec grinned. "Ok! So, now we've got where you're going settled its time for you to meet your guide!"

"Guide?" Rei asked, looking at Max and Tyson oddly, as Max's 'poking fest' became slightly more violent.

"Yeah. We thought you might want a guide while you're here, just to help you get around and such. He knows the area well, plus he has business down there later on. Don't you Matt?"

Matt nodded and smiled at the boys.

"You might have figured it out earlier, but I'm gonna be your guide while you're here. Which is good for me, because it means I can surf again!"

"Matt, you surf anyway."

"…How did you know that?"

THUNK

The boys all turned to looks at Max and Tyson, who's fight (or 'play wrestle' as it seemed) left the couch and found a new home on the floor, where Tyson was tickling Max unmercifully.

"Guys, please. Stop it, c'mon. Guys!" Kenny said from his seat, steadily getting more frustrated at the two teens. "You two are so embarrassing!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TY STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kenny turned to look desperately at Kai. "Kai? Can you stop them? Please?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the geek. "What makes you think **I** can stop them?"

"Kai please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Rei? Can you do something?"

Rei turned to Kai, with 'big kitty eyes' on full blast. "Kai…"

Kai looked at Rei, then looked away quickly. "No."

"Pleeaaasssee?" Rei tugged on Kai sleeve until Kai looked at him.

"Grrrrrr, damn those eyes." Kai turned to Max and Tyson. "Granger! Tate! If you don't stop right now I'll make you train until your blades literally break in two."

Tyson stopped and turned to Kai with a cheeky grin on his face.

"But Kai-kun! Mr. D said we're not allowed to train!"

Kai frowned slightly, then smirked. "You think that'll stop me?"

Tyson looked thoughtful while Max lay under him regaining his breath. "Um, no?"

"No is right. Now stop making out and get back on the chair you rolling bags of hormones."

"We were not making out, you twit!"

"Oh yeah?" Kai challenged.

"Yeah!"

"Guys, stop it! Kai you know better than to rile Tyson up, especially when you're in the wrong." Kenny said.

"Which is never."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the Russian teen. "Kai you were just wrong then."

"No I wasn't."

They all collectively sighed and Kai smirked victoriously.

"Kai…"

_Must…not…look…at…eyes…GODDAMMIT!_

"Fine. I was wrong." Tyson cheered. "But not about them being rolling bags of hormones."

Rei chuckled. "I guess I'll give you that one."

"REI! You're supposed to be on our side!"

"I am on your side! Just not right now." Rei smiled at the others.

Tyson huffed and sat down. Max was blushing heavily, but he sat down too.

Kenny turned to Alec and Matt. "I'm very sorry about those two. They're quite hard to control."

The rest of the team turned back to the two men in the room, who both seemed to be trying very hard to stop themselves from bursting out laughing.

Alec managed to let out a light chuckle, then smiled at the boys.

"It's no problem. I've seen much, much worse."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the man. "Really?"

Alec nodded. "Yup. Seen and**DONE** worse. Don't worry about it." Alec said, waving a hand about lazily. "Now, I think its time you boys were taken to your hotel. You'll be staying at the Hilton Sydney. We're hoping that you'll stay here for at least two days, just to look around Sydney itself. You'll be returning here later during your stay, but we figured you might want to look around first. That and Matt has paperwork to do that he hasn't been doing."

Matt smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? The waves call me." He stood up from his lounge and stretched languidly.

"Well boys, looks like its time to go."

They all nodded somewhat and stood up, stretching a little, but not as much so as not to appear rude. They then turned to Alec and bowed again.

"I already told you, there's no need to bow!" Alec said, shaking a fist at them.

They laughed, except for Kai who smirked, and Kenny, who started apologizing.

Matt was already out the door, and they could hear him conversing loudly with Jackson.

Alec walked over to the door with the boys and soon, the five were waving goodbye to Alec and Jackson, who waved back, then started talking as they walked inside the room, closing the door behind them.

Matt grinned at the boys as the headed towards the elevators. "See? He wasn't that bad."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the tanned man. "We didn't think he was going to be bad at all."

"Really? Most people think that he's gonna be heaps strict, seeing as he's the big boss of the Aussie BBA. Truthfully, he's not all that bad."

"We saw that."

"What did he mean by 'done worse'?" Max asked, bouncing along next to Tyson.

"Ah. That. Well, Alec used to be the class clown. He got good grades, yes, but he was a real 'smart alec', mind the pun. He got in trouble a lot. Which made us all wonder how he became the head honcho."

"Us all?"

"There's a large group of people. We're all having a reunion soon, which is why I'm heading down the coast with you guys for a while."

"Oh."

They walked outside to the limousine, which was where it had been before, and got back inside. Matt tapped on the glass a few times and they started moving.

"We should be at the hotel in about five minutes. That's where I leave you boys. Just go up to the reception and get your keys."

"Keys?"

"We booked two room. 2 beds to a room, except for the last one, which will have a third bed, in the couch." We were going to get you all your own room but it would have been quite pricey. Sorry guys."

Tyson waved his hand. "Maa, don't worry about it. We're used to rooming. At least, we used to be. Old room mates?"

"Yeah."

"SURE!"

"Yes."

"Hn."

"Was that a yes hn or a no hn?"

"Whatever."

"Yes hn it is!"

Kai rolled his eyes while Max and Tyson laughed. Kenny was, once again, typing on Dizzy, while Rei just shook his head at the younger boys behavior.

"You guys…."

Matt looked at them all confused.

"You guys have set room mates?"

"Not really. It's just how we used to room. Me, Chief and Tyson,"

"Tyson, Chief and **I**."

"…Whatever. We used to room together, While Rei and Kai hooked up,"

"**Roomed together.**"

"…Whatever. Kai and Rei **roomed together **because, for some odd reason, only we can sleep through Tysons snoring."

_And I like being in the same room as the red-eyed enigma. Not that anyone will ever know. _Rei thought with a sigh.

Kai looked over at his kitten as he sighed. Yes, Kai had finally given up on fighting and was happily referring to Rei as **his** kitten. He saw no problem with it, as long as he said it in his head.

He looked over the boys again, hopefully without anyone noticing.

The smooth tanned skin, though his skin wasn't quite as tanned as Matt's'. The long, silky black hair. His beautiful eyes. His pointed ears. Kai often found himself wondering if the ears were hypersensitive, like Reis hearing. If just touching them would make Rei moan.

Don't think about Rei moaning. Don't think about Rei moaning. Don't think about Rei moaning. Oh shit.

Kai drew his gaze away from Rei and out the window, hoping that the dirty thoughts that had entered his mind would leave soon.

"We're here guys!"

Kai sighed. This was going to be a loooong holiday, if his thoughts told him anything.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Please review!


End file.
